El diario secreto de Nanao
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: <html><head></head>El capitán Kyoraku ha encontrado el diario de Nanao. ¿Cómo? ¡Están escritos todos los trapos sucios de los habitantes del Seretei! ¿Que misteriosos secretos esconderán Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Rukia, Ukitake o Matsumoto? ¡Lee tu también el diario y entérate!</html>
1. El cajón de ropa interior

**El diario secreto de Nanao**

**Primer capítulo: El cajón de la ropa interior**

-Nanao-chaaaaaaaan –chilla, como de costumbre, el capitán Kyoraku. –Es extraño –piensa- porque ella siempre es muy puntual... ¿Dónde estará?

Los pasillos del octavo escuadrón son estrechos y no entra un solo rayo de sol. No están sucios, pero si un poco descuidados ya que sus miembros hacen poca vida dentro del cuartel. Quienes si pasan mucho tiempo allí son el capitán Shunsui Kyoraku y su teniente, Nanao Ise, aunque el primero casi siempre está en su despacho durmiendo. Son ahora los pasos del capitán los que resuenan por esos pasillos estrechos completamente vacíos.

El cuartel del octavo escuadrón es un edificio largo de muchas habitaciones, casi todas siempre vacías. Los miembros de este escuadrón no destacan en nada sobre los otros escuadrones. Generalmente todos se entrenan por las mañanas y su capitán nunca acude a los entrenamientos.

Su capitán... un hombre con horquillas de flores en el pelo y que viste una luciente bata rosa. ¿Cómo iban a tomárselo en serio? Era imposible que a alguien no se le escapara la risita al ver al capitán con sus andares patosos y con ese sombrero que le tapaba siempre los ojos.

Hoy era un día de esos. Un día sin sol en el octavo escuadrón, una mañana donde todos los miembros están entrenándose no muy lejos de allí. Y el capitán Kyoraku esta mañana no tiene resaca y ha decidido ir a buscar a su Nanao-chan para asegurarse que hace su trabajo.

Porque la teniente hace todo el trabajo del capitán, claro. El capitán Kyoraku es un poco vago. ¿Un poco? Muchos miembros del octavo escuadrón no entienden como ha llegado a capitán. Pero claro, ninguno de ellos lo ha visto luchar…

-¿Nanao-chan? –pregunta Kyoraku entrando en la habitación de su teniente. Ella no está allí. Kyoraku entra. Como siempre todo está en un orden perfecto: todos los papeles archivados en sus respectivas carpetas, todos los libros en las estanterías colocados con un criterio perfecto, la ropa en el armario perfectamente doblada…

-La ropa… -piensa divertido el capitán Kyoraku- Siempre he querido ver qué tipo de ropa interior lleva Nanao-chan. ¿Será de las que son atrevidas? ¿Braguitas de colores o blancas con encaje? ¿O llevará bragas de esas que color carne del tamaño de una sábana? ¿Irá conjuntada? ¿Qué talla de sostenes debe llevar? ¿Usará relleno?

¡Cuantas preguntas, capitán! La mente de Kyoraku era un remolino de preguntas sobre las profundidades del kimono de su teniente. Y es que la mente del capitán de la octava división era un pozo sin fondo de sabiduría y conocimientos.

Y allí estaba el capitán delante del armario con las puertas totalmente abiertas. ¿Se atrevería? ¿Miraría dentro de esos cajones? ¿Se atrevería a poner fin a ese remolino de enigmas sin respuesta?

-¡Ánimo, Shunsui! –se dijo el capitán a sí mismo. Puso oído avizor por si oía pasos que se acercaban… silencio. El escuadrón estaba vacío.

Y al fin se atrevió y abrió el cajón prohibido… ¡Qué emoción!, ¡Que deleite! La ropa interior de Nanao-chan…

**PLOF**

Algo pesado cayó al suelo interrumpiendo por un momento la calma reinante en el cuartel del octavo escuadrón.

¿Un libro?

¿Qué puñetas hace un libro aquí?

-Oh, esa mujer era un desastre! –pensó el capitán lanzando un suspiro- Mira que guardar un libro entre su ropa interior… ¡Un momento! Es el libro ese tan grande que Nanao-chan lleva siempre a todas partes…

¿Qué libro debe ser? Nunca se lo había preguntado… Aunque el capitán, la verdad, es que prefería pensar en la ropa interior de su teniente que no en sus gustos literarios.

Tomó el pesado libro entre sus manos y lo abrió con cuidado. En la primera página se veía una letra muy estilizada y pulcra que ponía_: El diario de Nanao Ise._

-¿Nanao escribe un diario y no me ha dicho nada? –pensó Kyoraku- Vaya… ¿debe hablar de mi? ¡Seguro que confiesa todo lo que siente por mí! No pasará nada si le echo un vistazo un ratito…

Y abrió la primera página con sumo cuidado. La primera página estaba escrita con lo que parecía mucha rapidez.

_Este diario lo escribo con el fin de desenmascarar todos los secretos de los miembros de los treces escuadrones de protección. Todos parecen unos santos pero guardan unos secretos terribles de los cuales yo he sido testigo. Por eso los pongo por escrito aquí, para que algún día sean publicados y se sepa la verdad._

_Nanao Ise, teniente del octavo escuadrón._

-¿Trapos sucios? –piensa Kyoraku releyendo el texto- Será una lectura muy interesante. Saldré de dubas y leeré un poquito más.

El capitán giró página y empezó a leer más sobre los oscuros secretos de los habitantes del Seretei.

_El secreto del capitán Hitsugaya es que…_

**Continuará…?**

Mi primer fic de Bleach. Pero no salgo de mi tónica habitual, lo mío sigue siendo el humor. Espero que el fic os guste. Siempre me he preguntado que es ese libro que lleva siempre Nanao y, por qué no decirlo, uno de mis personajes preferidos es Kyoraku Taichou… así que decidí escribir esta historieta donde se desvelarán, cómicamente, secretos de diferentes personajes en clave de humor.

Pronto el **capítulo dos**, dedicado al secreto del **Capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya** y con la actuación estelar de Momo Hinamori!


	2. Hitsugaya

**El diario secreto de Nanao-chan**

**Capítulo 2: Hitsugaya! **

-Esta Nanao –dice Shunsui Kyoraku sentado en el suelo de la habitación de su teniente.- No me imaginaba que escribiera cosas así. ¡Qué sorpresas te da la gente!

El capitán se levantó del suelo con mucho pesar. Lentamente, sus pasos le llevaron hacia la ventana y se asomó por ella durante un instante. La suave brisa les despeinó un poco el cabello, siempre atado en una coleta floja.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? –pensó Shunsui Kyoraku, capitán de la octava división –Leer el diario secreto de mi teniente no está nada bien... ¿Qué diría Ukitake si me viera?

El capitán se imaginó a su amigo de pelo largo blanco sonriendo.

-Ukitake siempre sonríe... –concluyó- seguramente me diría "_Animo y sigue adelante, Kyoraku_!"

Evidentemente, esta no hubiera sido la respuesta del capitán del decimotercero escuadrón, y Kyoraku lo sabía muy bien. El capitán de la octava división sólo necesitaba no sentirse mal por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Observó el libro pesado y gordo entre sus manos y con mucha fuerza le arrancó las tapas. Fue directo a su despacho donde encontró otro grueso volumen del mismo tamaño y repitió la operación. Ahora tenía dos tapas y dos libros diferentes, tan solo tenía que intercambiar las tapas para que nadie pudiera sospechar del libro.

Cuando el resto de hombres su escuadrón, vieran el libro que llevaba el capitán Kyoraku, tan solo verían un tomo cualquiera y no la cubierta de un diario.

-Ahora solo tengo que hacer pasar el diario de Nanao por este tomo de... –Kyoraku le dio la vuelta al libro y observó la portada- ¿Mujercitas? ¿De dónde ha salido esto?

Pero la cola de contacto ya había hecho su efecto y era imposible volver a separar las tapas. Kyoraku se lamentó y volvió a la habitación de su teniente para ocultar el falso diario de Nanao.

Kyoraku así disponía de un par de días antes que su teniente se diera cuenta del cambiazo. En dos días seguramente ya habría acabado la lectura y podría volver a aprovechar una situación de calma como la de este día para volver a darle el cambiazo a Nanao-chan.

-No se dará cuenta, y si lo hace, nunca sospechará de su querido capitán. –Kyoraku, cansado de tanto esfuerzo, se fue a su habitación para poder seguir con la lectura.

Los pasillos del octavo escuadrón seguían vacios, sin que una sola alma los transitara. El sol, que ya había avanzado bastante en su carrera por el cielo, empezaba a llenar con timidez los rincones más inhóspitos del cuartel general.

Kyoraku avanzó con el libro debajo de su brazo derecho, mientras que con la mano izquierda se colocaba el sombrero.

El capitán Kyoraku entró en su habitación y se dirigió a su sillón preferido, uno de color verde bastante desgastado que hacía casi cien años que soportaba su peso. Le tenía cariño a ese viejo sillón, el único que permitía al capitán quedarse dormido sin apenas notar que una de las partes de la silla se la clavaba en el trasero.

-Veamos –dijo Kyoraku en la penumbra de su habitación mientras volvía a abrir el diario de su querida Nanao-chan- ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Nanao-chan iba a contarnos alguna cosa divertida del capitán Hitsugaya.

Kyoraku volteó las hojas hasta que llegó a la que deseaba. Se fijó en la fecha. Hacía casi diez años de eso.

-¡Vaya! Hace mucho tiempo que Nanao-chan escribió esto –se dijo a sí mismo el capitán Kyoraku- En estos diez años… ¡Cuántas cosas deben haber pasado que yo no sé!

Esta ansia de conocimiento movió al capitán de la octava división a adentrarse con más rapidez en la lectura de los chismorreos diversos que le ofrecía el diario secreto de Nanao Ise.

_Hoy, viernes, salía de la reunión de la asociación de mujeres shinigami cuando Rangiku Matsumoto se me acercó sigilosamente, como me hace siempre. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, así que me disponía a irme hacia mi escuadrón a dormir cuando de repente, apareció Hinamori, la capitana del quinto escuadrón, con esa sonrisa suya a la que no le puedes decir que no._

_Más tarde supe que todo era un plan de Matsumoto, que esa noche planeaba irse de fiesta con todas las mujeres de la asociación. No me hacía ninguna ilusión pero como me lo pidió Hinamori no le pude decir que no._

-¡Que buen corazón tienes, Nanao-chan! –se dijo Kyoraku a sí mismo, con el pecho lleno de orgullo- ¡Y ahora relatará los excesos de una noche de chicas! ¡Me muero por saber como son!

Miles de sugerencias, como ráfagas instantáneas de luz, llenaron la cabeza de Shunsui Kyoraku de posibles imágenes, todas ellas con las mujeres shinigamis como protagonistas: cenas con biquini, sake y sake y más sake.

Kyoraku tenía que saber más cosas sobre esas cenas de mujeres solteras con sake y biquinis. Por eso mismo, continuó con su lectura.

_Hinamori es realmente una gran muchacha. A ella tampoco le apetecía mucho irse de fiesta con Matsumoto, pero también se vio arrastrada por el ímpetu que la teniente de la decima división pone en todo._

_Íbamos ese día menos mujeres de lo habitual: Hinamori, Matsumoto, Kiyone, Nemu y yo. Todo apuntaba hacia un fracaso rotundo, ya que la mayoría estábamos allí porque éramos incapaces de decir que no a las súplicas de Matsumoto._

_De camino al restaurante nos encontramos con el capitán de la quinta división, Aizen, que gracias a las suplicas de Hinamori se unió a la comitiva. Mis ánimos iban bajando a medida que nos acercábamos al restaurante. Era imposible que nos lo pasáramos bien. Cinco chicas sin mucho ánimo y un capitán. ¡Iba a ser un desastre absoluto!_

_Yo ya estaba planeando irme a mi escuadrón inventándome cualquier motivo: desde dolor de cabeza a fuerte descomposición intestinal. Pero entonces apareció el capitán Hitsugaya…_

_-¡Shiro-chan! –gritó Hinamori_

_-¡Es Capitán Hitsugaya, Hinamori! –gritó el susodicho con su habitual humor- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Nos vamos todos a cenar –contestó el capitán Aizen- ¿Se une a nosotros, capitán?_

_-¡No! –gritó Matsumoto- Ni pensarlo, capitán. Hoy es mi noche libre._

_-Ven, Shiro-chan –dijo Hinamori con su sonrisa dulce y cálida- Nos lo pasaremos bien._

_Y, como era de esperar el capitán Hitsugaya dijo que sí y acabamos todos en una sala del mesón _**La Zanpakuto feliz**_. (yo no lo recomiendo, Omaeda siempre cena allí y ya vemos todos que figura tiene)._

_La cena no fue tan aburrida como cabía esperar. El capitán Aizen nos contó cosas muy divertidas, siempre seguidas de la risita adorable de Hinamori, que lo adora. Pero me di cuenta de una cosa al rato de estar allí._

_Al capitán Hitsugaya le alteraba mucho la presencia del capitán Aizen, y sobre todo se ponía nervioso cuando Hinamori le hablaba o sonreía con tanta devoción._

_Al final de la cena, esa tensión era más que evidente y creo que no fui la única en notarlo._

_-EH! –chilló Rangiku Matsumoto muy enfadada- ¿Quién se ha bebido mi sake? ¡Capitán!_

_-Yo no me he bebido nada –gritó Hitsugaya más nervioso de lo normal._

_-¡Pero mi vaso estaba lleno hace un rato! –dijo Matsumoto casi llorando- ¡Has sido tú, capitán!_

_-Escucha,-contestó Hitsugaya sin quitar el ojo encima a Aizen- Mi vaso es este, el rojo._

_-El rojo es el mío –lloró Matsumoto- Te has bebido mi sake, capitán.-La teniente puso los brazos en jarras y divertida, tomó de los mofletes a su capitán- ¡Los niños no pueden beber sake!_

_-Calla –gritó Hitsugaya nervioso._

_-Tranquilo Shiro-chan –rió Hinamori- Jajaja, eres un borracho agresivo._

_El capitán Hitsugaya se puso colorado y, sin recordar el tema de su discusión, se tomó de un solo golpe todo el sake que quedaba en el vaso de Matsumoto._

_-Venga, capitán Hitsugaya –dijo el capitán Aizen- vamos a tomar el aire._

_Y no volví a verlos ni a pensar en ellos hasta después de dos o tres horas más tarde, cuando todas se habían escabullido y a mí me tocó llevar a Matsumoto (bastante borracha) a su cuartel. Fue cuando volvía a mi habitación cuando los vi, juntos, entrando en el puesto de tatuajes _**El gigai depresivo**_._

_Quería, debía haberme aguantado las ganas de saber que pasaba allí, pero no pude, y de malas maneras, me colé en la tienda y seguí el rastro de reiatsu de los dos capitanes._

_-Ha sido idea tuya, Hitsugaya, -decía la voz del capitán Aizen, con un toque de maldad mal disimulada- ahora no te puedes echar atrás._

_-Eh, a mi me da igual vuestros asuntos –decía el tatuador- solo quiero saber si este chico es mayor de edad._

_-No lo sé -contestó sincero Aizen._

_-Pues necesito una autorización de un adulto-dijo el tatuador alterándose._

_-¡MATSUMOTO! –gritó en sueños el capitán Hitsugaya._

_-Yo se la firmo –dijo el capitán Aizen muy divertido –Lo siento Hitsugaya, me tendrás que perdonar algún día, pero te has puesto tan pesado con el tema de la teniente Hinamori que…_

_-¿Y qué es lo que le vamos a dibujar? –pidió el tatuador…_

_-Momo… -dijo Hitsugaya en sueños mientras sonreía. Estaba realmente encantador, como un niño de verdad y no un capitán poderoso. Su rostro transmitía una gran felicidad, una expresión que tan solo la conseguía cuando pensaba en Hinamori._

_-¿Y dónde? –dijo el tatuador sacando su material._

_-¡AIZEN! Te voy a patear tu maldito trasero –gritó Hitsugaya todavía tocado por los efectos del sake._

_-Bueno, a mi me da igual –dijo Aizen riéndose a más no poder._

¿Se emborrachan y van a hacerse un tatuaje?-pensó el capitán Kyoraku- Vaya, eso me recuerda a mi juventud. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Una vez que me emborraché me hice el tatuaje de una gamba saltarina borracha en la nalga derecha. Ahora no puedo ir a los baños termales porque me da vergüenza… ¡las señoras se ríen de mí y me señalan el trasero!

¿El capitán Hitsugaya lleva un tatuaje? No me lo esperaba de él, parece muy serio. Aunque claro, habiendo bebido el sake de Matsumoto cualquier cosa se le podía pasar por la cabeza.

Me pregunto qué se habrá tatuado…

_Entonces fui pillada por un guardia de seguridad del recinto y tuve que salir corriendo antes que los capitanes se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Me subí al tejado y conseguí ver por un agujero de entre las tejas mal dispuestas de ese local inmundo, el tatuaje del capitán Histugaya…_

- –rió Shunsui Kyoraku con lágrimas en los ojos.

El capitán de la octava división se atragantó con su propia saliva de la risa que tenia, tosió, lloró y volvió a reír. Rió con tanto ímpetu que se cayó de su querido sillón verde, ese que nunca le había fallado.

-¡Pero qué bueno! –dijo el capitán Kyoraku. Su risa estridente resonó por el vacio escuadrón- ¡Si esto es verdad será una bomba de relojería! ¿Quién iba a pensar que el capitán Hitsugaya tuviera eso dibujado en una nalga? Es peor que mi gamba saltarina… bueno, mi gamba tiene gracia porque llevaba una copa de vino en la mano y parece borracha.

-Si alguien más se enterase… -siguió pensando Kyoraku- sería la deshonra para la mayoría de los capitanes del Seretei. ¡Toshiro Hitsugaya! No te entiendo en absoluto. Vaya… seguro que fue idea de Aizen. Capitán, capitán Hitsugaya… ¡Mira que tatuarte a la teniente Hinamori en la nalga izquierda!

Más preguntas inundaban la rápida mente de nuestro querido capitán de haori rosa.

-¡Es evidente que la teniente el gusta pero… -Kyoraku puso pose pensativa- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Aizen, todo fue idea tuya! Y la teniente Hinamori… ¿lo debe saber? ¿Se lo creerá Ukitake si se lo cuento? Uhmm… creo que voy a buscar una botellita de sake… y leeré un rato más.

**Continuarà…?**

El próximo capítulo se titula… EL secreto de Renji Abarai! ¿Cuál será? ¡No es un tatuaje!


	3. Renji Abarai

**El diario secreto de Nanao**

**Tercer Capítulo: Abarai Renji **

-Vaya un aburrimiento de día… pensaba el capitán Kyoraku mientras veía como el sol se iba poniendo detrás de los tejados del Seireitei. La botella de sake ya estaba vacía y reposaba sobre la repisa de la ventana, proyectando en el suelo una silueta curiosa.

El capitán Kyoraku había tenido que trabajar… sí, trabajar. ¡Menuda infamia! Estaba reventado… mira que tener que firmar impresos. Ya que se los hacían, los podrían firmar también. Es que hoy no habían sido una columna de impresos, ¡habían sido dos! Dos columnas…

Necesitaba un merecido descanso. ¿Qué tal un masaje? Se levantó cansado y vio el diario de Nanao en el suelo. ¡Que descuidado que era! No quería pensar en que hubiera pasado si Nanao hubiera entrado en la habitación hacia cinco minutos.

El capitán de la octava división guardó el pesado diario en el bolsillo secreto de su haori rosa. Cogió sus dos katanas, Katen Kyokotsu y abandonó el cuartel general en busca de las jovencísimas y hermosas chicas masajistas de la calle mayor.

Había una de estas masajistas que le guiñaba siempre el ojo. A ver si hoy la podía invitar a cenar y luego a visitar su habitación…

-¡Kyoraku! –Chilló una hermosa voz a sus espaldas- ¡Estás tan distraído que ni siquiera me oías!

-Aaaaaaah, Ukitake –dijo Kyoraku sonriente- Me voy a las chicas a que me hagan un masaje.

-¿No recuerdas que hoy hemos quedado para cenar con el Capitán Kuchiki? –preguntó Ukitake mientras su hermosa melena se movía por la suave brisa del inicio de la noche.

-¡MIERDAAAA! –chilló Kyoraku a todo pulmón cuando lo asimiló ¡Adiós, masaje! ¡Adiós chicas guapas! ¡Adiós noche de pasión! ¡Maldito capitán Kuchiki!

-¡Kyoraku! -le riñó Ukitake con tono recriminatorio. Debido a su palabrota, un grupo de chicas Shinigamis jóvenes se había asustado y lloraba en un rincón.

-¡Ah, lo siento, lo siento! –dijo Kyoraku a las chicas jóvenes, acercándose a ellas con pose sexy –Si aceptáis mis disculpas… ¡podéis venir a visitar mi división! La habitación del capitán es… ¿QUÉ HACES UKITAKE?

El capitán de la decimotercera agarró la coleta de Kyoraku y se lo llevó a rastras.

-Nada de ligar con jovencitas –dijo Ukitake ofendido.

-No quiero ir a cenar con Kuchiki –dijo Kyoraku- Es un aburrido…

-¡Buenos días! –Dijo una voz apareciendo de repente- ¿También van a la cena del capitán Kuchiki?

-Buenas noches, teniente Abarai –dijo Ukitake sonriendo, tan cortés como de costumbre. Ukitake señaló la bandeja que llevaba Renji. – ¿Traes el postre?

-No, -dijo Renji muy emocionado- ¡Es un pollo relleno, especialidad de la sexta división!

Los dos capitanes, uno de ellos sumamente fastidiado, y el teniente llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki.

-Bienvenidos –dijo Rukia Kuchiki recibiéndolos.

-Hola Kuchiki –dijo Ukitake sonriendo y chocando las manos con ella.

_-¿Por qué él es el guapo y amable de los dos?_ –se preguntó Kyoraku mirando de reojo al guapísimo capitán de la decimotercera.

Los invitados se sentaron en torno de una mesa muy elegante y bien servida, mientras esperaban que el capitán Kuchiki hiciera su aparición. El pollo que había preparado Abarai descansaba sobre la mesa… su aspecto era horrible.

-¿Qué es esto de color negro? –le preguntó Ukitake señalando al pollo cuando Renji puso el pollo sobre la mesa.

-Ah… -dijo Renji- Se me ha quemado un poco…

El capitán Kyoraku resopló sumamente aburrido. De repente, algo pesado se movió en su haori rosa… ¡El diario de Nanao-chan! Se escabulliría de la estúpida cena y lo leería tranquilamente en cualquier lugar.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? –preguntó Ukitake un poco molesto cuando Kyoraku se levantó.

-Al baño… -dijo Kyoraku con cara cómica. Ukitake puso cara de disgusto- Ahora vuelvo…

El capitán Kuchiki entró en la sala y se hizo el silencio.

-¡Ah, Kuchiki! -dijo Kyoraku- ¡Voy al baño! Es urgente… una pequeña descomposición intestinal…

La cara del capitán Kuchiki fue un poema ante tal confesión delante de los alimentos ricamente preparados. Kyoraku se fue al baño… ¡Y que baño! Una gran bañera era el centro de la sala.

-¿Por qué no? –Pensó Kyoraku. Se encerró en el baño y, mientras llenaba la bañera con agua y echaba muchos botes de espuma, se quitó la ropa.

-¡Oh! –Dijo mientras se metía en la bañera y recogía el diario para seguir leyendo- Esto es vida… ¿A ver por donde me quedé? Ah, ahora le toca a Abarai… ¡el rey del pollo quemado!

_-Que no me sigas más, Renji –gritaba como una loca Rukia Kuchiki, del decimotercero escuadrón._

_-No te sigo, te acompaño a casa –decía Renji con excusas._

_Y todo el rato igual. ¿No podíamos tener una cena de tenientes en paz? Y además, ¿por qué Abarai había invitado a Kuchiki? Ella ni siquiera era teniente. Como siempre, Matsumoto iba muy borracha y se me pegaba todo el rato. Cuando me tocó los pechos por tercera vez, decidí dejarla e irme a descansar._

_Pero de camino, me volví a cruzar con estos dos que seguían discutiendo… ¡Menuda tortura la tuya, Nanao! _

_-Pero Rukia… el capitán se pondrá furioso si no te acompaño a casa –decía Abarai._

_-Nii-sama no dirá nada –dijo Rukia_

_-Tu casa está por allí –dijo Abarai- ¡Deja que te acompañe, que no tienes sentido de la orientación!_

_-Déjame ya, Renji –gritaba Kuchiki. La conversación seguía y seguía… y yo no sabía como esconderme… ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz, Abarai?_

_La cosa siguió así durante un buen rato en el que estuve escondida para que no me percibieran. ¿Por qué siempre me encuentro metida en todos los problemas? Los ánimos se fueron caldeando ante las reiteradas muestras de caballerosidad de Abarai. Aunque Abarai no es que me parezca a mi muy caballeroso con esas cejas tan…_

_¡A lo que iba! Rukia se estaba poniendo realmente histérica y las amenazas no tardaron en llegar:_

_-Renji, como no me dejes en paz –le amenazaba Rukia- Serás el primero en ver el kido que desarrollé el otro día con Nii-sama._

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Tú? –Dijo Renji en tono de burla, acabando con la paciencia de Rukia que comenzó a irse con aire muy molesto- ¡Eh! ¡No te vayas, Rukia!_

_El teniente Abarai, bastante despistado, siguió a Rukia dos calles más hasta que decidió entablar de nuevo conversación con ella, aunque fue inútil…_

_-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! –gritó Rukia ya harta de la sobreprotección de Abarai- Hado 22: Chappy!_

_De la mano de Kuchiki salieron múltiples conejitos de peluche de color blanco._

_-¿Qué es esto Rukia? –dijo Renji riendo- ¿Tu arma más letal son conejos? Venga, no me hagas reír que…_

_Pero Renji no pudo terminar la frase porque los conejos se fueron haciendo más grandes y grandes y grandes… y comenzaron a pegar puñetazos al aire que Renji esquivaba sin mucha gracia._

_-Vale, vale Rukia –dijo Renji- Ya está bien, dile a tus conejitos que vuelvan a casa. ¡Oye, ese me ha dado! –gritó Renji cuando un conejo le impactó en el trasero._

_-No voy a hacer nada –dijo Rukia de mal humor- Te he advertido que me dejaras en paz._

_-Oye, que solo intentaba ser amable –dijo Renji recibiendo el impacto en la espinilla de la patada del conejo jefe- ¡Mierda, ahora veréis! ¡ZABIMARU!_

_Pero el conejo mayor agarró la Zanpakuto con mucha fuerza y por mucho que Renji hiciera para manejar a su Zabimaru… todo era inútil._

_-¡A por él! –gritó el conejo jefe mientras una horda de conejos menos matones agarraba fuertemente a Renji por los brazos y lo inmovilizaba._

_¿Cómo explicar lo que pasó después? Creo que Abarai perdió el conocimiento… Pero me tuve que esconder en el tejado cercano porque noté la presencia espiritual del capitán Kuchiki que se acercaba por detrás mio. Antes de que llegara, yo estaba bien refugiada y tapada con un par de ramas de un árbol cercano._

_Como siempre, yo Nanao Ise, me enteré de todo lo que pasó. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Rukia había desaparecido pero Abarai… Abarai estaba en medio de la calle en calzoncillos y lleno de moratones. El capitán Kuchiki, al verlo, se acercó cautelosamente y lo miró con determinación, mientras exclamaba._

_-¡Buen trabajo, Rukia!_

-¡No puede ser! –dijo Kyoraku dejando el diario en un rincón y frotándose la espalda con la esponja del capitán Kuchiki. -Si que deben ser poderosos esos conejos… ¡dejaron fuera de combate al teniente Abarai! Nadie lo sabe, excepto Nanao-chan y… ahora yo también. ¡Ostras, champú del caro! –exclamó Kyoraku mientras se echaba todo el bote sobre la cabeza y comenzaba a producir una abundante espuma.

-Kyoraku –dijo una voz desde fuera del gran baño.

-¿Qué quieres, Ukitake? –pregunto el capitán mientras activaba el Spa y las burbujas le acariciaban en una suave danza su peludo trasero.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Ukitake- Llevas en el baño más de cincuenta minutos y al capitán Kuchiki no le ha hecho mucha gracia que te hayas ido sin rendirle homenaje a sus carísimos platos…

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Kyoraku- ¡Habla más fuerte, que con las burbujas no te oigo!

-¿Qué burbujas? –Preguntó Ukitake pegando la oreja a la puerta- Oye, Kyoraku… ¿estás bien?

-Ooooooooooooooh –dijo Kyoraku gustoso – ¡Esto es el paraíso!

-Kyoraku ¿que haces? –preguntó Ukitake nervioso y aporreando la puerta.- ¡KYORAKU! Voy a echar la puerta abajo.

-¡Haz lo que quieras! –dijo Kyoraku pensando que era un farol. El capitán pacífico de la decimotercera no irrumpiría así como así en…

-¿PERO QUÉ HACES? –gritó Kyoraku

-He echado la puerta abajo –informó Ukitake entrando y volviendo a poner la puerta en su sitio. – Así que te estás bañando mientras los demás nos comemos el pollo quemado del teniente Abarai…

-¿Sabes una cosa sobre el teniente Abarai y un hado experimental? –dijo Kyoraku- ¡Ah! ¡No, olvida lo que te he dicho! Es altamente secreto.

-Kyoraku, ¿qué te pasa? –Preguntó Ukitake decepcionado- Esto no es propio de ti. Bueno, sí, ¡pero en menor escala! ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ukitake recogiendo del suelo el diario de Nanao que Kyoraku había tirado de cualquier manera para que no se mojara.

-¡DEJA ESO UKITAKE! –chilló Kyoraku poniéndose de pie mientras se tapaba sus partes con la esponja del embajador de las algas, propiedad del capitán Kuchiki.

-¿Es un diario? –dijo Ukitake abriéndolo y leyendo la primera página.

-¡MIERDA! –dijo Kyoraku saliendo empapado de la bañera y lleno de espuma. Tomó su haori rosa y se tapó sus partes nobles mientras se acercaba a Ukitake.

-Esto está muy mal, Kyoraku –dijo Ukitake cerrando el libro y mirando a su amigo como un profesor que riñe a sus alumnos traviesos.- ¿Cómo te atreves a violar la intimidad de tu teniente de esta manera?

-¡Venga venga, no hay para tanto! –dijo Kyoraku poniendo morritos- Es una curiosidad sana.

-Vas a devolverlo –dijo Ukitake enfadado alejándose del perfumado Kyoraku.

-No pienso hacerlo –dijo Kyoraku mientras su cabello mojado iba dejando un pequeño charco en el suelo- ¡Dámelo!

-¡NO! –dijo Ukitake poniendo sus brazos detrás de la espalda.

-¡QUE ME LO DES! –dijo Kyoraku acercándose a Ukitake y agarrándolo por los hombros.

-¡QUE NO TE LO DOY! –dijo Ukitake tropezando y… estirando el haori rosa de Kyoraku, quien quedó en pelota picada.

-¡ABRAN PASO, ABRAN PASO, ES UNA EMERGENCIA! –Gritaba la voz de Renji Abarai por el pasillo mientras corría a toda velocidad- El pollo Abarai me ha sentado mal. Necesito un baño ¡Es una emergencia!

Y Renji abrió la puerta del baño encontrándose al capitán Kyoraku tal como vino al mundo y al Capitán Ukitake rojo como un tomate mientras escondía alguna cosa en la espalda.

**Continuará…?**

**En el siguiente capítulo Ukitake y Kyoraku, metidos hasta el fondo con este asunto, decidirán qué hacer con el diario. ¿Qué decidirán? ¿Leerán el capítulo dedicado al capitán Kuchiki? **


	4. El capitán Kuchiki

**El diario secreto de Nanao**

**Cuarto Capítulo: El capitán Kuchiki**

-Venga Ukitake, no me negarás que ha sido muy divertido –decía Shunsui Kyoraku paseándose en paños menores por un parque deshabitado el Seireitei

-No, no ha sido divertido y no te pienso devolver este diario –decía Ukitake enfadado por la vergüenza que había pasado en el baño cuando Renji los vió. ¿Qué debía haber pensado el teniente de la sexta? Y por si fuera poco, se oyeron los pasos del Capitán Kuchiki y tuvieron que huir, sin tener tiempo siquiera de recoger la ropa del suelo. Por ese motivo, Shunsui llevaba tan solo su espléndido quimono rosa que llevaba muy abierto, como de costumbre.

-¿Por qué siempre que vamos a cenar a casa de algún capitán te las ingenias para que nos odien? –pidió Ukitake triste.

-No lo hago a propósito, es mi naturaleza –se excusó Kyoraku, caminando tres pasos detrás de su amigo- Me aburren mucho todos estos protocolos, ya deberías saberlo.

Shunsui se sentó en un banco del parque y extendió los brazos mientras adoptaba una pose de despreocupación. Ukitake dejó de caminar y, todavía con el diario debajo de su brazo, se giró para encararse a su amigo de juventud.

-Kyoraku –dijo con voz de regañina- Mañana te disculparás con Byakuya. Le dirás que no te encontrabas bien y que por eso te metiste en su bañera…

-En su lujosa bañera –puntualizó Kyoraku riéndose.

-¿Te lo puedes tomar en serio? –preguntó Ukitake enfadado. Kyoraku le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y se sentara junto a él en el banco. El capitán de la decimotercera suspiró largamente y obedeció.

-¿Leemos un poquito más? –pidió Kyoraku aprovechando un descuido de Ukitake y robándole el diario de su teniente.

-¿Es en lo único que piensas? ¿En profanar la intimidad de nuestros compañeros? –pidió Ukitake avergonzando del comportamiento de su amigo- Ahora mismo tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Por ejemplo, ¡vas enseñándolo todo! No estaría de más que te fueras a vestir…

-No te preocupes –dijo Kyoraku riendo y abriendo el diario- A veces me paseo por mi división con menos ropa…

-Devuelve este diario antes de que este asunto se te vaya de las manos –les consejo Ukitake cruzándose de brazos mientras Kyoraku se ponía más cómodo y pasaba rápidamente las páginas del diario.

-¿Vas a leer o no, voz de la conciencia? –pidió Kyoraku riéndose de su amigo- ¿No te interesa saber alguna pequeña e inconfesable vergüenza del capitán Kuchiki?

Ukitake miró el diario con la duda reflejada en sus ojos. ¡Claro que quería saberlo! Era un humano y, poco a poco, la curiosidad iba invadiéndole. Una vez que había leído solo unas palabras de ese diario ya no se podía escapar, era como una droga de la cual se necesitaba una pequeña dosis diaria.

Pero… aquello era privado. Se trataba de los secretos íntimos y vergonzosos de sus compañeros. No estaba bien husmear en sus vidas de esta manera, como ladrones. No estaba nada bien.

-Ukitake –dijo Kyoraku interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo- Nanao-chan ha escrito todo esto para que algún día alguien llegue a leerlo. ¿Si no para qué lo escribiría? Ella quiere que lo leamos y que nos riamos un rato.

-Lo dudo, Kyoraku –sentenció Ukitake- Lo escribe para si misma, no para que su capitán lo lea en la bañera del capitán de la sexta…

-En todo caso, tu también estás metido en esto… -se rio Kyoraku- Así que, o sigues leyendo o te vas a casa.

Ukitake hizo un gesto de resignación, pero su curiosidad le venció. Se acercó a su amigo y ambos comenzaron con la lectura del diario de la teniente Ise.

_Vaya, hacía mucho que no me pasaba una cosa tan curiosa. Después de la Tercera Junta Extraordinaria de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, al fin conseguimos que nuestra nueva Presidenta fuera Yachiru, la teniente de la decimoprimera división. No me desagrada la idea, porque es fuerte y tierna a la vez, pero hoy me ha metido en un gran problema._

_Menos mal que no me han pillado, porque si el capitán Kuchiki llega a saber que estoy allí escondida y que lo he visto todo, me hubiera matado sin ninguna duda._

_Ha pasado todo muy de prisa, tanto que me extraña que el corazón no se me haya salido del pecho. Ahora, mientras mi capitán ronca sobre unos informes, escribo este relato mientras mis manos siguen temblando._

_La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami hemos encontrado una nueva base de reuniones, más amplia y limpia que la anterior. Se trata de una sala secreta que Yachiru halló en la mansión Kuchiki. Nos reunimos allí cada miércoles y debatimos sobre temas importantes que nos interesan a las mujeres modernas. Pero lo que más nos gusta es el tiempo del descanso._

_Durante el tiempo de la merienda noté que todo estaba mucho más calmado que de costumbre. Nemu bebía una especie de carburante con la cara impasible, como siempre. Rangiku se rizaba las pestañas mientras hacía muecas delante de un espejo, Momo dibujaba al capitán Aizen mientras mordía entretenida una galleta, la capitana Soi-fong bañaba un gato negro en una bañera de playa… _

_¿No había demasiado silencio…? ¡Claro, faltaba Yachiru! ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Pregunté a las chicas, nerviosa, y no me supieron contestar. Así que abandoné nuestro escondite y me adentré en la mansión Kuchiki, a ver si la encontraba._

_Había muchos guardias, tantos que me vi obligada a rodear la casa escondida entre los altos setos que decoraban el jardín. Nadie me vio y los guardias no notaron mi presencia en ningún momento. _

_Media hora más tarde al fin la encontré. Estaba, ni más ni menos, que en la sala de oración para los difuntos y dibujaba tan tranquila. ¿Cómo una niña puede ir a dibujar a la sala dónde se reza por la memoria de los muertos? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila en un lugar así?_

_Pero allí estaba, en el suelo dibujando con un rotulador negro y parecía muy feliz. Se notaba que, viviendo con Kenpachi Zaraki, nada la asustaba o le daba un miedo especial. Pero no se podía pasar allí mucho tiempo, o la encontrarían los guardias. Es más, si la encontraban, nuestro escondite estaba en peligro. ¡Tenía que evitar que descubrieran la sala de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami! _

_Me levanté dispuesta a llegar hasta la teniente con un shumpo muy rápida. Tomé impulso sobre mis talones y… ¡Un momento! El capitán Kuchiki apareció desde el pasillo derecho y… ¡se dirigía hacia Yachiru! ¡Oh, no!_

_No podía hacer nada desde mi escondite, tan solo quedarme callada disimulando mi presencia y esperar a ver qué pasaba._

_-¿Qué haces en mi mansión? –dijo Kuchiki llegando- En esta sala rezo por mis padres y por mi esposa difunta. No te tolero que estés aquí. Lárgate. _

_Pero Yachiru siguió dibujando y riendo como si aquellas palabras crueles y autoritarias no fueran para ella. El capitán Kuchiki se acercó mucho más y se arrodilló frente a Yachiru._

_-¿No me has oído? –pidió con su usual voz fría. El capitán se inclinó para ver qué estaba dibujando la teniente. Yo desde allí no podía verlo pero… pero pronto lo supe._

_-¡! –chilló dolorosamente el Capitán Kuchiki- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a profanar el retrato mortuorio de mi esposa? _

_-No lo he profanado –dijo Yachiru riendo y enseñando la foto- Le he dibujado unos bonitos bigotes._

_-¡Hisana, Hisana! –chilló el Capitán Kuchiki abatido. Yachiru se levantó, le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza y se fue corriendo con su patinete. Entonces, al fin puede ver si dibujo. Estaba pintando sobre la imagen de la difunta esposa del capitán Kuchiki._

_Le había dibujado unos lindos bigotes enroscados, unas gafas de pasta, y unos cuernos de hollow salían de su cabeza. Además, también un gran moco colgaba de su nariz. Era bastante graciosa y me entraron muchas ganas de reír, por tuve que contenerme si quería salvar mi vida. _

-¡Ahora entiendo por qué el Capitán Kuchiki reza siempre solo y no deja que nadie entre en el templo! –dijo Kyoraku riendo- ¡No quiere que nadie vea lo que Yachiru le hizo a su esposa!

-Debe haber cambiado la foto… –reflexionó Ukitake esperanzado mientras pensaba en la humillación del capitán Kuchiki.

-Sea como sea, ¡Yachiru supo como dejarlo tieso! –siguió riendo Kyoraku y abrazando el diario- No me dirás, Ukitake, que este diario no sea una auténtica joya.

-Venga, vamos a mi división –dijo Ukitake girándose para ocultar una sonrisa- Está cerca de aquí y te podré prestar un poco de ropa.

**Continuará…**

¡Pobre Byakuya! Esperamos que haya cambiado la foto de su querida Hisana. En el próximo episodio, la verdad sobre Nemu y el capitán Kurotsuchi!


	5. El sótano de Mayuri

**El diario secreto de Nanao-chan**

**Capítol 5: El sótano de Mayuri**

**Aviso: ¡tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono aunque… no siempre todo es lo que parece!**

La profunda penumbra de la noche amparó a los dos capitanes, que llegaron sanos y salvos al cuartel de la decimotercera división. Bueno, sanos y salvos ellos sí, pero algunas chicas habían sufrido lesiones psicológicas severas al observar al Capitán Kyoraku paseando desnudo por el Seireitei.

-Si Genryusai-sensei se entera de esto… -suspiró Ukitake entrando en su habitación, sintiéndose de nuevo como un estudiante travieso que sufre por el castigo de su maestro. Mientras, a lo lejos, se oía como Kiyone y Sentaro activaban su radar de amor hacia él.- Vístete rápido, Kyoraku. O esos dos vendrán y te encontrarán en pelota picada.

-Jajajajajajajaja –reía Kyoraku que estaba desnudo, tumbado en el suelo sumamente despreocupado y ojeando un manga.

-¿Te lo quieres tomar un poco más en serio? –Suspiró Ukitake nervioso- ¡Venga, por favor! –Dijo el capitán de cabellos hermosos y blancos, mientras su amigo pasaba de él y sacaba, de no se sabía donde, una botella de sake.

-Me vestiré con tu ropa… -dijo Kyoraku muy serio- Pero no me podré tu ropa interior… No es de mi talla…

-¿Perdona? –preguntó Ukitake un poco ofendido mientras Kyoraku rechazaba sus calzoncillos.

-Pues eso… ¡que mi instrumento necesita de tallas mayores! -presumió Kyoraku.

-¡Eso es mentira! –se quejó Ukitake sintiéndose ofendido.

-¿Celoso? Ya sabes que tengo la fama de dejar a las mujeres muy satisfechas… -siguió presumiendo Kyoraku desvergonzado.

-Déjame en paz –pataleó Ukitake y se sentó en su sillón mientras su amigo se ponía la ropa energéticamente. Kyoraku se ponía el quimono de su amigo mientras la paz reinaba en aquella división tranquila y serena. No se oía ningún ruido, ni alboroto… todo era paz. De lejos se podían intuir los pasos de Sentaro y Kiyone que se empujaban para llevar a su capitán algo de cena.

-Estás muy callado… -dijo Kyoraku atándose los pantalones- Eso es preocupante. Significa que en tu blanca cabecita se está cociendo alguna cosa, generalmente buena y noble, con lo cual, me fastidia bastante porque acabas dándome el sermón…

-Estaba pensando… -empezó Ukitake

-Mierda… -le interrumpió Kyoraku y resopló.

-¡Déjame terminar! –Se quejó el capitán Ukitake poniéndose a la defensiva- Que si este diario tiene los secretos de todos los habitantes del Seireitei… ¿También contendrá alguna cosa de la terrible Capitana Unohana?

Unos segundos tensos y un silencio cortante se apoderó de ese momento.

-Ukitake… ¡eres un genio! –Explotó Kyoraku de repente- ¿No te das cuenta? Si la capitana Unohana tiene un pasado secreto… ¡La podremos chantajear con eso! Imagínate…

-A mi me da bastante miedo, así que prefiero que esté alejada de mi… -confesó Ukitake

-Debemos saltarnos el capitulo siguiente e ir directamente al de la capitana Unohana… -dijo Kyoraku tomando el libro.

-¡Que no, que no! –Dijo Ukitake tomando el libro y forcejeando –Debemos leerlo por orden, como toca.

-Tu lo que quieres es no saltarte ni un solo cotilleo –gritó Kyoraku feliz de haber descubierto la parte malvada de su amigo- Sabía que tenias un lado oscuro…

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Gritó Ukitake poniéndose muy rojo, como un tomate.- Yo solo quiero estar informado…

-Que guapo te pones cuando te sonrojas –dijo Kyoraku para chinchar a su amigo.

-Dame el diario –dijo Ukitake extremadamente colorado y con los ojos cerrados. Los dos amigos siguieron forcejeando hasta que Ukitake perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo, llevándose a Kyoraku con él.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kyoraku

-Estaría mejor si no estuvieras encima mio… -dijo Ukitake

-CAPITAN UKITAKE… -gritó Kiyone entrando en la sala con una bandeja de comida mientras Sentaro la seguía de cerca. La chica miró a los dos capitanes en esa incómoda situación.

-Kiyone… ¡solo me he caído! –gritó Ukitake mientras la chica lloraba y se alejaba corriendo.

-Rompecorazones… -dijo Kyoraku refiriéndose a su amigo que se enfadó terriblemente. Ukitake, bastante enfadado, tomó el diario, se sentó en su escritorio y siguió con la lectura.

-Lee en voz alta, venga –dijo Kyoraku tomando sake. Ukitake suspiró pero le hizo caso a su amigo. En el fondo, Ukitake era un santo con una paciencia infinita… Así empezó a leer:

_Hoy he tenido un día de perros. Mi capitán es un vago, de los mayores que han existido jamás. A veces me pregunto si en su vida ha cumplido con éxito alguna misión. Desde luego, desde que estoy yo aquí, mi capitán no da palo al agua._

_Esta mañana me ha tenido haciendo su trabajo y rellenando impresos aburridos y, por si fuera poco, por la tarde se ha ido a beber, así que yo he tenido que ir a la decimosegunda división a entregar los papeles. _

_Pero allí no había absolutamente nadie. Estaba vacío, no había un alma, nunca mejor dicho. La situación de vacío de la división del capitán Kurotsuchi me preocupaba, así que me he ido al sótano a ver si por allí tenia suerte y encontraba rastro de vida._

_Después de media hora mi búsqueda no había tenido éxito y me dirigía silenciosamente hacia mi división de nuevo cuando oí la voz de Nemu. _

_-Pero Capitán, quiero ser una mujer de verdad –se quejaba la chica._

_-Eso está fuera de mis competencias, Nemu –dijo su capitán, con esa voz carrasposa que tiene tan característica._

_-Usted puede hacerme una mujer… Se lo ruego, Capitán. ¡Hagámoslo!-dijo Nemu. _

"_Menudas conversaciones tienen estos dos…" me dije pensándome lo peor. Y es que realmente sonaba muy… mal, ya me entendéis. _

_-Que no, Nemu –dijo el capitán- En estos momentos estoy bastante ocupado como para perder el tiempo en satisfacer tus apetencias de mujer. _

_-Siempre me niega ese placer, Mayuri-sama… -dijo Nemu._

"_¡Madre santa! ¡Por todos los shinigamis del Seireitei! –Pensé- ¿Están hablando de… de… de…? Ya lo sabéis, de eso… de eso que empieza por s… _

_-¡Puedes conseguir ese placer tu sola! –gritó Mayuri_

_-Con mis herramientas no puedo llegar tan lejos como usted… -dijo Nemu_

_-¡Está bien, está bien! –Dijo Mayuri quitándose la bata- ¡Vamos a hacerlo!_

_-Gracias Mayuri-sama –dijo Nemu muy avergonzada_

_-Ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… -dijo Mayuri nervioso- Venga, ¡quítate la ropa!_

"_Esto es serio, es serio es… seee-xoooo!" –Me dije a mi misma- ¿Me atreveré a mirar? ¿Lo haré? Pero no me pude ir así por las buenas cuando ya había escuchado eso… Me acerqué a la puerta y puse mis ojos en la rendija destinada a las llaves. El destino me había sonreído. Lo veía todo perfectamente. A Nemu desnudándose, a Mayuri sacando un destornillador y una pieza que no acabé de ver…_

_-Abre las piernas –dijo Mayuri mientras Nemu ponía una cara de alegría. Mayuri acercó el destornillador a… a… a…. ¡Madre santa del amor! No puedo describir eso…_

_-Aaaaah, -gritó Nemu, placenteramente_

_-No seas escandalosa, Nemu –dijo Mayuri._

_Rápidamente volví a poner mis ojos en la escena cuando de repente…_

_-¡Tenías razón! Este tornillo está demasiado lejos de tu alcance. Con tus herramientas no podías llegar tan lejos como yo…_

_-Gracias por revisarme las juntas, Mayuri-sama –dijo Nemu_

_-No te muevas tanto, tienes todos estos tornillos sueltos. ¡Se puede saber por qué te mueves tanto! _

-Claro, -dijo Kyoraku que se había puesto rojo durante la falsa conversación subida de tono- Si no me equivoco Nemu fue fabricada por Kurotsuchi… Supongo que debe ir revisando su funcionamiento… ¡Esa Nanao-chan, que pervertida!

-Cada vez las cosas se ponen peor… -dijo Ukitake muy colorado.

**Continuará…**

En el siguiente episodio… el secreto de **Kenpachi Zaraki**


	6. La temible aparición

**El diario secreto de Nanao-chan**

**Capítulo 6: La temible aparición**

Después de leer el episodio de Mayuri y Nemu en su sótano, Kyoraku comió alguna cosa, bebió sake, volvió a leer otros capítulos y volvió a comer.

Mientras, Ukitake se había quedado dormido en la silla de su escritorio y estaba en un sueño profundo e inquieto. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Achús! –dijo el Capitán Kyoraku derramando sake- Esto no me gusta, tengo un presentimiento terrible… ¡UKITAKE!

-¿Uhm? –dijo el interpelado moviéndose en la silla pero sin despertarse. Ukitake ladeó la cabeza y sus hermosos cabellos blancos le cubrieron el rostro. Parecía un ángel, tan blanco y tan perfecto.

-¡UKITAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -chilló Kyoraku a la oreja del Capitán de la Decimotercera

-¡AH! –chilló el capitán más guapo del Seireitei- ¿Qué haces?

-No despertabas… -contestó Kyoraku cruzándose de brazos en una pose heroica y sonriendo.

-¿Has probado a tocarme el hombro? –preguntó Ukitake con mucha paciencia mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y empezaba a toser.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Kyoraku un poco asustado ya que su amigo tosía sin parar y se retorcía de dolor sobre su escritorio- ¡Ukitake!

-Kyoraku… -dijo el Capitán- No me encuentro demasiado bien…

-¡CAPITÁN, CAPITÁN! –Chilló Kiyone que acudía al despacho luciendo un sexy camisón blanco de encaje. Kyoraku por alguna extraña razón sintió celos de que esa mocosa tocara a su Ukitake.

-Estoy bien, no os preocupéis –dijo Ukitake con el rostro del color de la nieve. Intentó levantarse, pero fracasó en el intento y cayó.

-Ya he llamado a la Capitana Unohana… -dijo Sentaro orgulloso de su trabajo

-¿QUE HAS HECHO QUE? –gritaron los dos Capitanes a la vez, palideciendo y poniéndose extremadamente nerviosos.

-¡Kyoraku, ahora sí que me encuentro fatal! –dijo Ukitake con la cara verde.

-¡Ni se te ocurra vomitarme encima como aquella vez en la Academia! -chilló Kyoraku mientras Ukitake ponía los ojos en blanco y se desmayaba.- ¡UKITAKE, UKITAKE!

Kiyone se puso muy contenta cuando su Capitán perdió la memoria y empezó a bailar una extraña danza de júbilo mientras aprovechaba para…

-Eh! –chilló Kyoraku interponiéndose- ¡No le metas mano mientras está desmayado!

-¡Deje al Capitán! –chilló Kiyone desquiciada mientras se levantaba el camisón

-¡ADIÓS! –chilló Kyoraku que agarró a su amigo y lo cargó sobre sus hombros, mientras Kiyone le perseguía a muerte. Así empezó una carrera terrible entre el capitán y la tercera al cargo.

-Es mi Capitán, yo cuidaré de él –chillaba Kiyone mientras perseguía al hombre del haori rosa per toda la Decimotercera división.

-¡Tu estás loca! ¡No quieres cuidar de él, quieres profanarlo mientras duerme!–chilló Kyoraku mientras tomaba objetos que encontraba a su paso y se los lanzaba a Kiyone, que los esquivaba con facilidad mientras ponía los ojos de color rojo y le salía humo de la nariz.

Kyoraku siguió corriendo y corriendo, pero no había escapatoria posible. Kiyone tenía una sed de Ukitake insaciable y no descansaría hasta conseguir a su capitán. Con toda esta huida, Kyoraku no estaba muy atento al cuerpo desmayado de Ukitake que se balanceaba sobre sus hombros con la cabeza para abajo.

-¡No tengo escapatoria, mierda! –dijo Kyoraku cuando, de repente, una mujer barbuda apareció delante de él.

-Capitán Kyoraku… -dijo con su voz lenta, amable y… terrible.

-Ca… capitana Unohanaaaaaaaaaa! –chilló presa del pánico el Capitán de la Octava- ¡Quédese con él, pero perdóneme la vida a mi!

La Capitana Unohana sonrió y a Kyoraku se le pusieron los pelos de punta. ¡Que miedo daba! No era normal esa mujer… ¡Si la gente supiera las cosas que es capaz de hacer cuando se enfada…! La Capitana sonrió en su rostro emmarcado por su gran trenza y agarró a Kyoraku por la mejilla, tirando de él.

-¡SOCORRO! –chilló Kyoraku esperando auxilio, pero nadie acudió en su rescate.

Media hora más tarde, Kyoraku observaba a su amigo tumbado sobre una cama que respiraba con normalidad y se tomaba tres platos de sopa extrapicante.

-¿Nada de quita el apetito? –preguntó Kyoraku aterrado porque la Capitana Unohana estaba en la habitación de al lado.

-¡Está muy rica! –dijo Ukitake sonriendo y comiendo como si no hubiera mañana

-Oye… -dijo Kyoraku- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en deshacerte de Kiyone?

Ukitake miró a Kyoraku con la boca llena de pan mientras decía que no moviendo la cabeza.

-Seguro que ha instalado cámaras de vigilancia en tu habitación… ¡Y en tu ducha! –rió Kyoraku imaginándose la situación. Ukitake le ignoró, tomó una sardina enorme y se la metió entera en la boca. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo con tres bistecs, otro trozo de pescado a la plancha y tres salchichas con arroz blanco.

-Ah, ¡ya me encuentro mucho mejor! –sonrió Ukitake- Kyoraku, podrías leerme algún fragmento del diario, ahora que estoy reanimado. Me apetecer reírme un poco.

El rostro de Kyoraku cambió de color en pocos segundos y se fue volviendo blanco y más blanco… como la tiza.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Ukitake sonriendo con la boca llena de pastel de arándanos

-Ukitake… -dijo Kyoraku- ¡Me he dejado el diario secreto en tu despacho!

-¡CORRE A BUSCARLO! –chilló Ukitake alterado rociando flan de vainilla en la cara de Kyoraku.

Así lo hizo el Capitán de la Octava división. Corrió, mejor dicho, voló como no había volado nunca hacia el despacho de Ukitake. Si su vida hubiera dependido de ello, no hubiera corrido tanto. Una vez Yama-ji elogió su shumpo… si lo viera ahora le nombraba Capitán General. En menos de un minuto, Kyoraku con el corazón alteradísimo y la cara llena de flan, llegó al despacho de Ukitake.

Entró en el despacho, se encerró y comenzó la búsqueda pero… el diario no estaba allí. Kyoraku lo buscó y lo rebuscó muy nervioso, pero el diario se había esfumado.

-No puede ser… ¡No puede ser! El diario ultraprohibido de mi Nanao-chan… ¡El diario con todos los secretos de los shinigamis del Seireitei! -se lamentó Kyoraku llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿De que diario hablas? ¿Un diario secreto? -preguntó Unohana apareciendo de repente en el despacho ligerita de ropa- Me gustaría leerlo, Shunsui-chan…

-¿Qué… que está pasando aquí? –chilló Kyoraku mientras Unohana se levantaba el quimono y dejaba ver una liga de color rojo pasión.

**Continuara…**

Ukitake está enfermo y no para de comer para reponer fuerzas. Kyoraku ha perdido el diario de su teniente. ¡El diario ultrasecreto! Y por si fuera poco, ahora la temible Unohana conoce la existencia del diario y decide insinuarse al nuestro sexy capitán de haori rosa. ¿Dónde está el diario? ¿Quién lo tiene? ¿Seguirá Kiyone persiguiendo a su Capitán? ¿Pondrá filtro amoroso en su comida? ¿Tocará Kyoraku los muslos de la Capitana de la Cuarta? La persona que ha tomado el diario… ¿Se mostrará en el próximo capitulo?


	7. La adicción de Aizen

**El diario secreto de Nanao-chan**

**Capítulo 7: La adicción de Aizen. **

Kyoraku llegó cinco horas más tarde, bastante demacrado e inquieto. Entró en la habitación, mientras Ukitake leía alguna especie de revista. El Capitán de pelo blanco lo miró, extrañado mientras Kyoraku, derrotado, se sentaba en un sillón cercano y suspiraba.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –le preguntó Ukitake, mirando el reloj. Su amigo no era precisamente el paradigma de la puntualidad, pero cinco horas tarde debían tener una explicación razonable.

-¿Kyoraku? –volvió a preguntar el Capitán de la Decimotercera- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Kyoraku no se movió se su sillón, ni un ápice. Parecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a la voz de Ukitake, al ruido del ventilador. Se había aislado completamente del mundo.

-¿Me estás oyendo? –gritó Ukitake moviéndose en la cama y pegando a Kyoraku con la revista en la cabeza, tan fuerte como pudo. Ese golpe hizo que su amigo volviera en sí, aunque parecía muy trastornado. Ukitake no sabía si preocuparse de verdad o si el problema era que la cabeza se le había quedado así después de tanto sake.

-Unohana me ha enseñado un ligero rojo y he tenido que huir... –comento Kyoraku muy nervioso y traumatizado.- Sálvame, Ukitake…

El Capitán de pelo blanco se puso de pie, resuelto.

-¿Has traído el diario? –preguntó muy fríamente.

-Ese tono es impropio de ti… -se quejó Kyoraku, como si se divirtiera y enseñó el Diario de su teniente escondido en sus pantalones.

-¿Tenías que esconderlo ahí? –preguntó Ukitake llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Kyoraku se rio, sacando el diario y abriéndolo por el punto.

Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos, conscientes que una vez que el diario se abría, no se podía cerrar sin conocer el secreto de alguno de los habitantes del Seireitei. La vergüenza ajena era demasiado excitante…

_A veces hago unas cosas impropias de mí. Tal vez la estupidez del Capitán Kyoraku sea contagiosa, porque hoy se me olvidaba cumplir con un encargo. Repito que no sé qué me ha pasado, porque siempre soy muy eficiente. _

_Pero esta tarde tenía que ir a recoger unos informes a la Quinta División y no me he acordado de hacerlo. Creía que había terminado ya mi trabajo, así que me volví a mi División a ver si, por algún milagro, el vago de mi Capitán hacia alguna de sus tareas._

_Como siempre había dejado todos los papeles por en medio y una botella de sake vacía sobre la mesa. He limpiado, me he duchado e incluso he perdido el tiempo con algún que otro cotilleo en la televisión, lo suficiente para desconectar._

_Y cuando me iba a ir a cenar, he recordado que debía recoger hoy los informes de la Quinta. _

_¡Maldita seas, Nanao! Me he dicho a mí misma, y me he ido tan deprisa como he podido hacia la Quinta División. Al entrar no había nadie y un agradable aroma subía desde las cocinas. Olía a tarta de manzana y puré de patata. Con lo mucho que me gustan… No me sacaba de la cabeza que si no me hubiera olvidado de ir a recoger esos informes, ahora estaría cenando tranquilamente._

_No hice mucho caso a la lógica que me dijo que, si quería encontrarme al capitán, fuera al comedor, donde seguramente estaría disfrutando de la cena, ajeno a mi despiste. Pero no le hice, soy así. Estaba en mi día raro, me había olvidado de entregar unos papeles, así que podía pasar cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa excepto que mi Capitán se comporte como una persona normal y responsable, eso no pasará jamás. _

_Cuando llegué al despacho de Aizen me llevé una grata sorpresa, ya que estaba hablando con otra persona._

_-Sí, dame más –dijo el Capitán Aizen._

_-¿Así es como te gusta, Capitán Aizen? –Respondió la voz del Capitán Ichimaru.- ¿Quieres más?_

_Oí perfectamente como el Capitán Aizen se pasaba la lengua por los labios. _

_-Por favor –dijo Aizen- Sabes que me vuelve loco. _

_-Oh, no sabía que te gustara tanto. –contestó Ichimaru, sorprendido- Si te gusta tanto te lo haré más veces al día._

_-Nada me haría más feliz –contestó el Capitán Aizen._

_Mi mente empezó a hacer asociaciones indebidas. No sabía que el Capitán Aizen y el Capitán Ichimaru… nadie lo diría. Hay que ver, todo el Seireitei está lleno de pervertidos. Además, a Aizen le gustaba mucho… Que degenerado._

_-¿De dónde lo sacas, Gin? –preguntó Aizen con curiosidad- Este te está delicioso. Te prometo que lo bebería a todas horas, incluso en las situaciones más peligrosas._

_-Es te de cola de mono, Capitán Aizen –contestó Ichimaru, mostrando su característica sorpresa. _

_Aizen escupió su te sobre unos papeles._

_-Vaya, el informe de la Octava División… -se quejó Aizen- Hinamori tendrá que repetirlo. _

_Me fui de allí con la sensación de tener un problema mental que me ocasionaba perversión en todo momento. Estar tanto tiempo con mi Capitán y con Matsumoto no podía ser bueno para mi. Hablando de Matsumoto, también tiene un pequeño secreto que no le gustaría que se supiera demasiado…_

**Perdonadme por no ir actualizando muy a menudo, pero a medida que se me acaban los personajes preferidos (o los que más suelo usar) me cuesta mucho más continuarlo. Todos los personajes de Bleach me encantan, pero no quiero caer en "secretos predecibles", quiero ser original o, como mínimo, que sea fresco y divertido.**

**No os penséis que lo tengo abandonado, sigo pensando en este fanfic, pero es que me cuesta tratar con personajes populares que a mí no me llaman demasiado la atención. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. **


End file.
